


Все там будем

by JayLeeStory



Series: "Все там будем" [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Серия драбблов и мини из цикла «Все там будем».Вводная информация.После смерти Ганнибал стал полтергейстом, Красавчик – инкубом, Би Эй – брауни, а Мэрдок остался жив, он – медиум, поддерживающий связь команды с реальным миром.Парни колесят по Штатам, помогают мирным жителям решать их проблемы... ну и развлекаются, как могут.В каком-то смысле это сиквел(ы)"Пока смерть не разлучит нас"





	1. О тяжкой доле медиума

– Мэрдок, ты проскочил поворот, – заметил Красавчик.  
– Ничего я не проскочил, – буркнул Мэрдок, с преувеличенным вниманием глядя на дорогу. – Так надо, парни.  
– О, – подал голос Ганнибал, – просветишь нас?  
– Да чего тут думать, – встрял Би Эй. – У психа очередная навязчивая идея.  
– Ты не так уж неправ, здоровяк. Парни, в общем, такое дело... У меня свидание.  
На несколько секунд в фургоне стало тихо. Мэрдок искоса взглянул на сидящего справа Ганнибала (если быть точным, тот не сидел, а парил в нескольких дюймах над сиденьем). Полковник препохабнейшим образом ухмылялся.  
– А что такого? – спросил Мэрдок с вызовом. – У меня есть потребности.  
– Потребности есть у всех нас, капитан, – сказал полковник, продолжая ухмыляться.  
– Мои, например, в данный момент практически совпадают с твоими, – заметил Красавчик.  
– Только, в отличие от некоторых, потребности Красавчика обычно соответствуют его возможностям, – добавил Би Эй, и захихикал.  
– Сволочи, – сказал Мэрдок с чувством. – Только один вечер. Вы что, не найдете, чем заняться?  
– Но тут ведь будет интереснее, – сказал Ганнибал.  
– Это вообще мой фургон! – заявил Би Эй.  
– А правда, она хорошенькая? – поинтересовался Красавчик.  
– Страшная, как смертный грех! – рявкнул Мэрдок. – Парни, у вас совесть есть вообще?  
– Откуда у меня совесть? – искренне изумился полковник. – Я же полтергейст.  
– Про меня, в общем, тоже все понятно, – добавил Красавчик.  
– Ладно, парни, – неожиданно сказал Би Эй. – Устроим нашему психу каникулы. Эй, дурак! Сейчас справа будет мотель, притормози. Утром заберешь нас отсюда.  
Не веря своему счастью, Мэрдок высадил их возле мотеля.  
– Отлично! – обрадовался Красавчик, обозревая окружающий пейзаж. – Полковник, я, с твоего позволения, быстренько прошвырнусь по этому заведению, присмотрю нам компанию посимпатичнее. А потом вы с Би Эй можете... э... вселяться.  
– Заметано, лейтенант. Капитан, хорошего вечера.  
Ухмыляться полковник так и не перестал, что наводило на тревожные мысли.  
Уж слишком они легко сдались.

В результате, разумеется, свидание полетело псу под хвост. Сначала, когда Мэрдок увлеченно рассказывал своей прелестной спутнице о жизни древних Майя, с заднего сиденья фургона послышалось мерзкое хихиканье, затем, когда девушка как бы невзначай положила руку Мэрдоку на плечо, их окутало облако табачного дыма, а когда дело дошло до поцелуя, Мэрдок почувствовал, что невидимая рука ухватила его за волосы и тянет назад, а едва различимый голос нашептывает в ухо: «Не так, смотри как надо, я покажу...»  
В общем, это был провал. Мэрдоку ничего не оставалось, кроме как отвезти девушку домой. Кажется, она была разочарована.

– Сволочи, – заявил Мэрдок с порога, ввалившись в номер мотеля. Настоящие жильцы – те, которые вселились вчера вечером – удрали на рассвете, не вынеся развеселого соседства.  
– Какие-то проблемы, капитан? – удивился полковник, роняя газету, которую читал, пристроившись возле люстры.  
– Не прикидывайся, Ганнибал! – Мэрдок рухнул в ближайшее кресло. – Я же вас просил! Один вечер! Так сложно было унять любопытство?  
– Э... Мэрдок? – Красавчик присел на соседнее кресло и обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза. – А в чем, собственно, проблема? Что-то пошло не так?  
– Да она, небось, сбежала от нашего психа, и все дела, – буркнул Би Эй. – Какая нормальная девушка выдержит этого больного придурка?  
– Заткнись, Би Эй! – взвился Мэрдок, вскакивая на ноги. – Какого черта вы поперлись за мной? Кто вас просил все портить?!  
Ганнибал спланировал вниз, завис в нескольких дюймах от пола – так, чтобы оказаться чуть-чуть выше Мэрдока, – и обнял того за плечи.  
– Капитан, но мы всю ночь провели здесь. Нос наружу не высовывали, клянусь. И тут было довольно весело, доложу тебе. Такие милые девочки, им так понравилось мое фаер-шоу...  
– Ганнибал, ты тут все чуть не спалил, – возмутился Би Эй. – Девочкам ни черта не понравилось, они визжали от ужаса.  
– Это были восторженные визги, – возразил Ганнибал с достоинством.  
Мэрдок молча опустился в кресло.  
– Эй, дружище, – позвал Красавчик. – Ты в порядке?  
– Нет, – печально сказал Мэрдок. – Я определенно не в порядке. Я полный идиот.  
– Я всегда это говорил! – радостно подтвердил Би Эй.


	2. О наглости полтергейстов

– Ну вот, – печально сказал Красавчик, разглядывая лежащего на полу полковника Декера. В руке у полковника был зажат табельный пистолет, а в районе виска наблюдалась дыра. – Мы его доконали.  
– Да, неплохо получилось, – согласился Ганнибал, обшаривая ящики письменного стола. – Он был упрямый, как черт, но у него не было шансов.  
– Полковник, – возмутился Красавчик, – ты настоящий мародер! Труп еще не остыл, а ты уже роешься в его вещах! Хорошо, что этого не видят Мэрдок и Би Эй: они бы не одобрили.  
– Не мародер, а полтергейст! – Полковник остановился и окинул Красавчика тяжелым взглядом. – Да и какая разница, остыл он там или нет? Я все равно найду его сигары, и лучше я сделаю это прямо сейчас, потому что я зверски хочу курить, а когда я хочу курить...  
В этот момент на плечо Красавчика опустилась рука. Красавчик обернулся, встретился взглядом с парой холодных светло-голубых глаз и на краткую секунду лишился дара речи.  
– Полковник! – воскликнул он наконец.  
– Ну что еще, Красавчик? – поинтересовался Ганнибал с раздражением, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
– А я, собственно, не к тебе обращаюсь, – пояснил Красавчик. – Кхм. Так вот, полковник – добро пожаловать на новую ступень.  
Красавчик сделал попытку пожать Декеру руку, но тот его проигнорировал.  
Ганнибал поднял голову от стола, ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, помахал Декеру рукой и вернулся к обшариванию ящиков.  
– Это ад, – заключил Декер, осмотревшись. – Я умер, а в моем столе роется Ганнибал Смит.  
– А в холодильнике – сержант Би Эй Баракус, – сообщил Мэрдок, заходя в комнату. – Наш здоровяк любит пожрать, с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
– Капитан, – произнес Декер с подозрением, – но вы-то живы. Почему вы нас видите?  
– Так получилось, – отмахнулся Мэрдок. – Природный дар, все такое. Полковник! В смысле... Ганнибал! У полковника Декера нет сигар, ты что, забыл? Он же не курит.  
– Вот сскотина, – сказал Ганнибал с чувством, задвигая ящик. – Я как-то запамятовал.  
– Полтергейст-склеротик, – прокомментировал Красавчик радостно.  
– Лейтенант, забываешься. – Ганнибал вышел из-за стола и посмотрел на Красавчика очень нехорошим взглядом.  
– Сумасшедший дом, – сказал Декер, усаживаясь в кресло. Прямо возле его левого ботинка начиналась лужа крови, но полковник не обращал на нее внимания. – Я надеялся, что хотя бы после смерти от вас избавлюсь.  
– О нет, сэр, – доверительно сообщил Мэрдок, присаживаясь на подлокотник декеровского кресла. – Это судьба. Черное и белое, Том и Джерри, полковник Декер и Команда А.  
– Эй, Ганнибал! – донесся из кухни голос Би Эй. – У него тут жестяная коробка с сигарами, наверное, для гостей.  
– Уже лечу! – возвестил Ганнибал, и действительно взмыл под потолок, сделал круг почета вокруг люстры и устремился в кухню. Красавчик проводил его завистливым взглядом и повернулся к Декеру.  
– Да ладно, полковник, не все так плохо, – миролюбиво заметил он.  
– Да неужели? – спросил Декер с нескрываемым сарказмом. – И что же во всем этом хорошего?  
Красавчик открыл было рот, чтобы произнести прочувствованную и длинную тираду (где-то к ее середине он, возможно, придумал бы, чем утешить Декера), но тут послышался оглушительный грохот, затем – демонический хохот Ганнибала, рев Би Эй, и полковник Декер, по пути уронив Мэрдока с подлокотника кресла, устремился на кухню наводить порядок.  
Красавчик с облегчением перевел дух.  
– Ничего, – сказал Мэрдок, сидя на полу и потирая ушибленный затылок. – Освоится.  
– Не то чтобы у него был выбор, – заметил Красавчик.  
Мэрдок собирался ему ответить, но тут в комнату на бреющем влетел Ганнибал с дымящейся сигарой в зубах, за ним вбежал Декер, вооруженный шваброй, и всем стало не до разговоров.


	3. О привлекательности инкубов

Иногда, неслышно проскользнув вслед за Красавчиком в приоткрытую дверь, Мэрдок замирает в тени платяного шкафа.  
Девушка на залитой лунным светом постели запрокидывает голову, подставляя беззащитную шею, сама откидывает одеяло и глухо стонет, когда раздвоенный язык обвивается вокруг ее соска.  
Когда Красавчик был жив, немногие женщины ему отказывали. Теперь – не отказывает ни одна.  
Он скользит ладонями по обнаженным бедрам девушки, мягким движением разводит в стороны ее колени… Вжавшись в стену, Мэрдок наблюдает.  
«Крылья, – думает Мэрдок. – Вот зачем я прихожу сюда. Это так красиво». Днем Красавчик выглядит почти как обычный человек. Сейчас два огромных черных крыла вспарывают воздух у него за спиной, подрагивают и, наконец, окутывают Красавчика и девушку почти непроницаемым коконом, оставляя на виду только их лица.  
Девушка коротко вскрикивает и обнимает инкуба за шею.  
Мэрдок облизывает губы. «Можно уходить».  
Он не двигается с места.  
Мэрдок сейчас невидим, но невидимость требует усилий, и в конце концов Красавчик замечает его.  
Взгляд ярко-красных глаз как будто прошивает Мэрдока насквозь, Красавчик улыбается, его губы шевелятся – почти беззвучно, но Мэрдок все-таки слышит и сломя голову вылетает за дверь, не заботясь о том, чтобы двигаться бесшумно.  
Он прислоняется спиной к стене коридора и закрывает глаза. Его трясет. Девушка в комнате продолжает стонать.  
«Тебе стоит только позвать», – сказал Красавчик.  
И Мэрдок думает, что дело, возможно, совсем не в крыльях.


	4. О вреде непродуманных планов

«Это невозможно, – думает Эми Аллен, комкая в руках газетный лист. – Просто невозможно».  
Она забирается на диван с ногами, обнимает колени, опускает на них голову и сидит так – минуту, две, три, – пытаясь принять неизбежное.  
Таких совпадений не бывает. Значит, это не совпадение. Значит, их выследили поодиночке и уничтожили, одного за другим.  
Сначала полковник. Конечно, он был стар. Но остальные? Красавчик, Би Эй?  
Газета валяется на полу. Эми невидящим взглядом скользит по аршинному заголовку: «Последний член знаменитой Команды А, Би Эй Баракус, найден мертвым в своей квартире». Официальная версия гласит – сердечный приступ, но Эми никак не может в это поверить. Би Эй был в отличной форме три года назад, когда Эми виделась с ребятами на Рождество. Да, полковник сильно сдал, это было заметно. Красавчик… Красавчик действительно мог угробить себя этими ужасными сигарами. Но не Би Эй.  
Это просто не может быть правдой.  
Эми давно разучилась плакать. Она встает, машинально оправляет юбку, идет на кухню и ставит чайник. Затем садится за стол и, наверное, ненадолго отключается, потому что приходит в себя от свистка вскипевшего чайника.  
Она подходит к плите, выключает газ и встает на цыпочки, чтобы достать с полки чашку. Дышать почему-то тяжело, и сначала Эми не понимает, в чем дело.  
В кухне чувствуется запах дыма, как будто кто-то курит сигару.  
«Нет, – думает она. – Нет, это мне просто кажется, потому что я скучаю по ним. Так скучаю…»  
Ночью она никак не может уснуть, долго ворочается в постели, а затем чувствует, как кто-то невесомо гладит ее по волосам, теплые губы прикасаются к ее щеке, и она слышит тихий шепот. Слов не разобрать, но ей отчего-то становится спокойно, сердце успокаивается, она дышит ровно и легко и вскоре засыпает.  
Через неделю Эми понимает, что в квартире кроме нее кто-то есть. Вещи оказываются не там, где она их оставляла, сам собой включается и выключается свет, из холодильника исчезают продукты. В кухне все время пахнет сигарами, и Эми все чаще слышит голоса. Она узнает их, и это ее пугает.  
Голоса обычно говорят не с ней, но иногда кто-то зовет ее по имени.  
– Я схожу с ума, – произносит Эми, стоя над осколками разбитой чашки. – Я схожу с ума от одиночества и потери. Мне нужна помощь.  
– Нет, Эми, с тобой все в порядке, – шепчет кто-то ей на ухо. – Ты действительно нас слышишь.  
Голос принадлежит Красавчику, Эми в этом уверена.  
А затем осколки чашки приходят в движение, поднимаются в воздух и устремляются к корзине для мусора. Эми прижимает руки ко рту, чтобы подавить крик, и в этот момент в прихожей раздается звонок.  
На то, чтобы открыть замок, уходит не меньше минуты: пальцы у Эми дрожат. Она распахивает дверь настежь и тут же хватается рукой за стену, чтобы не упасть.  
– Привет, крошка, – произносит Мэрдок, радостно улыбаясь. – Эти придурки решили меня не ждать и, наверное, сильно тебя напугали. Но теперь все будет хорошо, я все объясню.  
Продолжая улыбаться, он делает шаг вперед, и это последнее, что видит Эми перед тем, как потерять сознание.  
– Точно придурки, – ворчит Мэрдок, бережно подхватывая ее на руки. – Я же вас предупреждал!


End file.
